Behind the Scenes
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Ever wondered what really happens on a job? Well, you can see here; its all recorded! Crack.


**Don't even ask where I've been. Here there and everywhere. I apologize for the long time I've been gone, and will try to get back into writing as soon as possible, though I don't know when that will be. Anyway, since I owe everyone a lot.. here. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Behind the Scenes**

**Inception**

_Ever wondered what happens in between and on the jobs?_

.

* * *

><p><em>5:02 AM<em> - Job briefing starts, team meets at warehouse.

_5:16 AM_ - Cobb yells about no coffee, Eames falls alseep.

_5:34 AM_ - Cobb gets decaf, Arthur pulls out notes and maps.

_5:39 AM_ - Team meeting officially starts.

_5:50 AM_ - Arthur lectures on subconsious etiquette, Eames (asleep) falls off chair.

_6:29 AM_ - Penis drawn on Eames' forehead. Pictures taken.

_6:47 AM_ - Eames awakens; team meeting postponed due to objects thrown around room.

_7:01 AM_ - Team retapes papers and maps back together, unties Yusuf.

_8:18 AM_ - Ariadne reviews map with Arthur and Yusuf, Saito flirts over the phone with Marissa.

_8:25 AM_ - Cobb leaves to get teams breakfast, Yusuf bathes cat.

_8:39 PM_ - Ariadne chokes on croissant.

_8:42 PM_ - Eames blamed.

_9:11 AM_ - Breakfast break over, team prepares for subconsious fighting practice.

_9:13 AM_ - Eames gets cramp, too many Dunkin Doughnuts.

_9:45 AM_ - Cobb caught of guard, shot in nuts by projection. Recorded on video.

_10:47 AM_ - Team ends subconscious fighting practice, Cobb nurses "wound" with ice.

_10:53 AM_ - Eames puts video on Youtube; 186,943 views so far.

_11:27 AM_ - Saito and Yusuf leave to get teams lunch, Eames goes on Twitter.

_12:54 PM_ - Arthur and Ariande caught making out in back room.

_12:57 PM_ - Eames still wears perverted grin.

_1:23 PM_ - Team leaves for airport; Arthur forgets keys. Everyone shocked at this.

_2:11 PM_ - Eames takes club sandwich from hobo.

_2:20 PM_ - Arthur and Ariadne steal a kiss before boarding flight; Eames witnesses.

_3:02 PM_ - Take off; team watches scary movie to pass the time.

_3:37 PM_ - Yusuf craps pants.

_4:21 PM_ - Mark knocked out; team prepares.

_4:25 PM_ - Arthur drops PASIV on his toe.

_5:13 PM_ - Finally reach first level, Ariadne goes shopping.

_5:16 PM_ - Ariadne pulled out of Guess store; Cobb pays tab.

_5:45 PM_ - Team sneaks up on projections from behind to attack.

_5:46 PM_ - Eames discovers he has squeaky shoes, teams cover blown.

_6:29 PM_ - Team makes it to second level; Yusuf's driving once again insulted.

_6:37 PM_ - Eames forges into two hundred pound lady with mustache.

_7:04 PM_ - Mark uninterested in Eames' forged person; Mister Charles scheme once again used.

_7:21 PM_ - Ariadne and Saito discuss sexual positions.

_7:30 PM_ - Yusuf runs over squirrel. Everyone momentarily jolted.

_8:12 PM_ - Idea placed, Mark passes out from too many drinks.

_8:27 PM_ - Eames hires stripper in the bar; Arthur pissed.

_8:41 PM_ - Justin Beiber projection appears.

_8:42 PM_ - Projection shot; Saito apologizes.

_9:04 PM_ - Yusuf runs into wall, team awakened.

_9:17 PM_ - Team back in reality, Cobb immediately goes for bottle of vodka.

_9:21 PM_ - Eames cracks joke on how "well this job went."

_9:22 PM_ - Eames' forehead penis picture put on Facebook.

_9:31 PM_ - 256 likes.

_9:46 PM_ - Arthur and Ariadne plan out dinner date tomorrow. Eames offers to come along.

_9:46 PM_ - Eames offer declined.

_10:01 PM_ - Yusuf packs up chemicals, spills Pantene.

_10:12 PM_ - Saito argues with pilot, plane turned around. Team heads back to LA.

_10:57 PM_ - Arrives back at warehouse, Saito nurses black eye.

_11:37 PM_ - Team members wake up, beer bottles everywhere.

_11:46 PM_ - Eames finally dismisses stripper, Ariadne now pissed.

_12:01 AM_ - Saito stripped of clothes, put into dress.

_12:18 AM_ - Team gets bored, finally goes home.

_12:23 AM_ - Eames passes out on sidewalk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**End**

.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back soon you guys, I hope. Thank you for putting up with this crap, if you have been. LOL. Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was short. Review?<br>**


End file.
